


Nap Time

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Innuendo, Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace meets Luffy when his narcolepsy turns detention into nap time and his seat-mate into his pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> And now since I apparently need to make this disclaimer: If you think you've seen the following ficlet before, you probably have. These were all posted to my tumblr weeks ago, and I'm just moving them. Please stop accusing me of plagiarising myself.

_akinus a crabby basterd_ , the blackboard read when Ace walked into the detention room. He had to agree with its assessment, though he deducted points for spelling. Akainu, after all, was the one who gave Ace detention for accidentally melting a bunsen burner. Crabby bastard indeed.

The detention room was rather full that day. The only table with an empty chair had a boy sleeping on top of it, but Ace took the seat anyway. He glanced at the front of the room, and saw the teacher on duty, Aokiji, was wearing a sleeping mask. No one was trying to sneak out, though; Aokiji had an uncanny knack for suddenly waking up if a student tried something funny.

Ace was feeling kind of tired himself. He felt a couple other sensations, too, which told him a narcolepsy attack was imminent.

He looked down at the sleeping boy in front of him, and his suddenly-sleep-muddled brain decided that, well, at least the boy looked warm and soft, before he plopped down on the boy's stomach and lost consciousness.

When he awoke, he had changed positions. Now, the boy from before was kneeling on the table, holding Ace's head in his lap. He was stroking Ace's hair, which Ace had to admit was pretty soothing.

Ace lifted his head enough to see that they were now the only ones in the room, excepting Aokiji, who was still asleep at his desk.

"Oh, hi!" said the boy, having noticed him awake. "I'm Luffy. I woke up and you were on my tummy. It tickled."

"Um. Sorry," Ace muttered. He debated whether lifting his head of the boy's lap was worth it — he was still very tired.

"S'okay. I didn't want to wake you, and you were sorta clinging to me, so I stuck around!" Luffy grinned down at him.

Ace took another look around at the empty room, and asked, "How long ago did detention end?"

Luffy looked up at the clock above Aokiji's head and frowned. "Half an hour?" he whined to himself. "I missed my bus!"

"Sorry…" he said again. "I could give you a ride if you want?"

Luffy's grin resurged at an all new level of brightness. "Really? Thanks, man! You can sleep on me anytime you want!"

Ace tried very hard not to choke on air. Was that kid for real?! Apparently, he was. Luffy very cheerfully linked arms with Ace and let himself be led to the parking lot.

"Maybe next time, you can give me a piggyback," Luffy suggested just before he hopped into the front seat. "I like piggybacks…"

Ace got behind the wheel, and wondered if he would last a whole drive with a kid like that riding shotgun.

"…But why are they called piggybacks?" Luffy mused. "No one rides pigs. Why not horse backs? Or… cow backs? Or whatever? Hey, man, what way should I ride you?"

Ace put his head in his hands and groaned.


End file.
